Dusk and Dawn
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Comment Dieu a créé le premier Ange...


**Dusk and Dawn**

Il avait été déçu par les Léviathans.

Comment ses créations avaient-elles pu se retourner contre lui ? Il leur avait pourtant offert la vie, il avait créé chacune de leurs essences, chacun de leurs atomes avec un amour infini, et il leur avait offert l'Univers pour s'ébattre.

Pourquoi l'avaient-elles repoussé ?

Il voulait simplement quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait. _L'autre _ne pouvait être aimé, il était le froid, le néant, la Destruction. Lui, il était la Création. Ils pouvaient cohabiter, mais pas être amis.

Il voulait simplement quelqu'un à aimer.

Il avait enfermé les Léviathans dans une dimension spéciale. Un endroit où ils pourraient s'entredévorer et le maudire tout à leur aise. Il aurait été plus sage de les renvoyer purement et simplement au néant, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il le pouvait, mais il n'avait pas voulu.

Les Léviathans restaient son œuvre, après tout.

Il se tenait à présent dans un repli de l'Univers, au cœur d'une supernova étincelante où scintillaient des étoiles à peine formées et en cours de formation.

Les étoiles…

Les Léviathans avaient eu la noirceur et l'avidité dévorante d'un trou noir. Pas le meilleur des modèles, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

Mais les étoiles… Lumière et beauté, énergie et rayonnement… Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait ?

Il commença à réfléchir. Et peu à peu, alors qu'il définissait sa future création, celle-ci prenait de plus en plus de relief.

Ce serait un être puissant, assez pour rivaliser avec les Léviathans si jamais ceux-ci tentaient d'échapper à leur dimension. Ce serait un être dévoué et fidèle à la cause qu'il suivrait. Ce serait un être capable d'empathie. Ce serait un être qui saurait prendre des décisions par lui-même, même si celles-ci s'avéraient douloureuses.

Entre ses mains, une nuée lumineuse et obscure à la fois prenait forme.

Le nouvel être n'était pas encore tout à fait achevé, mais Il pouvait sentir que son œuvre était… complète. Entière.

Elle se suffirait à elle-même parce qu'elle serait Tout. Lumière et ombre. Blanc et noir. Loyauté et traîtrise. Amour et haine.

Un être parfait.

Il admira sa création l'espace de quelques secondes avant de lui insuffler une conscience.

L'être fut parcouru d'un frisson et posa le regard sur son Créateur.

Un regard perdu, innocent et troublé. Un regard d'enfant qui vient à peine de naître, seul face au monde incompréhensible. Un regard qui suppliait _dis-moi qui je suis_.

L'être était sublime. Sa lumière éclipsait celle des étoiles alentour, et une aura de puissance émanait de chaque parcelle de son corps radieux.

Il ne lui manquait qu'un nom pour se définir.

Il le nomma.

« ANGE ! »

Le nom percuta de plein fouet l'être à peine créé. Sa conscience eut un brusque sursaut et…

L'être se disloqua.

Il en demeura stupéfait. _Ceci _n'était absolument pas prévu. Qu'avait-il donc fait de travers ?

Cependant, les composants de l'être se reformaient d'une matière tout à fait inattendue. En deux moitiés séparées.

Une des moitiés rayonnait avec autant d'énergie qu'un jeune soleil, dégageant une puissance presque insupportable. L'autre moitié scintillait de l'éclat discret d'une lune, irradiant de mystère et d'étrangeté.

Deux minuscules êtres prirent forme, presque en même temps.

Deux minuscules enfants.

En souriant, Il les enveloppa de son être, les réchauffant de son amour.

Deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent pour le contempler.

Une paire d'yeux jaunes et une paire d'yeux bleus. Deux couleurs opposées sur le spectre des couleurs. Deux couleurs qui se rehaussaient mutuellement lorsqu'on les plaçait l'une à côté de l'autre.

Deux enfants qui seraient l'opposé l'un de l'autre, liés par une chaîne indestructible puisqu'étant nés du même être initial.

Un être qui, il le comprenait maintenant, n'était pas viable. Qui n'aurait jamais été qu'une pâle copie de lui-même, un reflet déformé tentant d'imiter son original.

Qui donc pouvait prétendre l'égaler ?

_« Michel._ »

L'enfant aux yeux bleus – le premier-né, celui qui ressemblait au soleil – émit un petit cri lorsque le nom le pénétra. L'étincelle de conscience qui l'habitait scintilla intensément.

Il tourna ensuite son attention vers le deuxième enfant, celui qui ressemblait à la lune, le considérant avec attention.

L'enfant le contemplait sans broncher, dirigeant sur lui ses yeux brillants autant que des étoiles.

_« Helel. »_

L'enfant aux yeux jaunes poussa à son tour un faible cri lorsque le nom lui fut imposé.

Entendant le son, l'enfant aux yeux bleus – _Michel _– tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Les yeux bleus et les yeux jaunes se rencontrèrent.

Les enfants se reconnurent.

Il sourit. A présent, les deux enfants seraient liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Incapables de se séparer jamais l'un de l'autre puisqu'ensemble ils étaient Un.

Un qui avait été séparé en deux, et dont les moitiés s'emboîtent parfaitement l'une dans l'autre.

Un qui est devenu deux. La lumière qui devient aube et crépuscule.

Deux jumeaux. Des âmes sœurs.

Ses enfants.

Au moment où Il pensa le mot, les jumeaux frémirent et cessèrent de se regarder pour le contempler à nouveau.

Un mot hésitant sortit de la bouche de l'enfant aux yeux jaunes – _Helel_.

_« Mama ? »_

Une symphonie fit résonner l'Univers tandis qu'il tenait ses deux enfants contre lui.

**Le prénom Michel signifie : "Qui peut prétendre être comme Dieu ?". Quand à Helel, le nom initial de Lucifer, il signifie : "celui qui brille, le radieux".**

**Dans certaines cultures, Lucifer et Michel sont vus comme des jumeaux, et même associés à deux dieux qui incarnent l'aube et le crépuscule. D'où le titre de cette fic.**


End file.
